masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
James Vega/Unique dialogue
On occasion, when James Vega is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where James will voice his opinions. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **On the shuttle, James says that he read Shepard's report on what happened on Eden Prime three years ago. When Shepard says that Saren tried to destroy the colony but failed, James replies with "Damn straight, Loco/Lola." **When Liara discovers the ruins contain a living Prothean, James asks "You mean a Collector? Like the ones the Reapers turned the Protheans into?" ***As Liara talks about the Prothean people, James comments on the Prothean practice of "uplifting" species like the salarians did with the krogan. *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **Upon meeting Jack, James speaks up if neither Garrus nor EDI are around. ***If Shepard is female, he says that Jack reminds him of the Commander. If Shepard is male, James likes her instead. If James was never given permission to call Shepard "Loco/Lola", he'll simply say Jack must've been a big help when the Collectors were taken down. **If Jack is not present, ***Upon meeting Jason Prangley, James commends him, saying "Don't sell yourself short kid, you did better than most." ***After Ensign Rodriguez expresses her distress after her first kill, after Shepard's reply and only if Javik is in the squad, James comments "Brings back memories, bad ones." **While plotting the best course of action for the students, James supports their presence on the overhead walkways, saying "I like it. Keeps them safer, too." *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **On the shuttle ride down, conversation with the Urdnot leader will bring up the genophage. ***If Shepard destroyed Maelon's data, Shepard exhibits no remorse, and if Wrex is the leader and neither Garrus nor Liara are around to caution them, Vega will pipe up, "Maybe pissing off the giant krogan should wait 'till we're out of the shuttle." James speaks up immediately in Wreav's presence otherwise. ***If Shepard destroyed Maelon's data and exhibited remorse and again if neither Garrus nor Liara are around Vega will say that the Commander is helping out now. In Wreav's scenario James will say the same thing only if Javik is the other squadmate. **Upon seeing a yahg in confinement, if neither Garrus nor Liara are around James asks in amazement "What the hell is that thing?". If Lair of the Shadow Broker was never completed, James simply comments there's something new at every turn. **If Wrex survived Virmire, ***Vega will suggest that they go toe to toe, just for fun. Wrex points out that he and Shepard almost did and asks Vega if he was informed of their little "chat" on Virmire. ***When Wrex vows to keep Tuchanka from the Reapers, James says Wrex is his kind of krogan only if EDI is in the squad. ***When Wrex talks about how the females suggested that the infertile ones among them can be used as decoys against marauding clans, James says that it's rough only if Garrus is in the squad. **If Wreav is present instead, ***On the point where he swaggers about how the Reapers' days are numbered when the krogan arise, if Garrus and Javik aren't around James simply says that he doesn't doubt what Wreav says, but he hopes to hell the krogan is right. ***When Wreav talks about making decoys out of the infertile females, James just says it's harsh only if Garrus is in the squad. ***When the conversation shifts to Virmire because Shepard destroyed Maelon's cure, James tries to ask about how the place get nuked only if Garrus, Liara, or Javik aren't there to offer their opinions otherwise. **While talking with Major Kirrahe, ***James states that the Urdnot leader is very angry for being kept under guard. ***When Kirrahe talks about standard STG operational procedures, if neither EDI nor Javik are around, James says "I knew I liked salarians." **If Lieutenant Tolan is present instead, ***When Shepard asks him about what the latter thinks about the experiments on krogan females, Tolan will explain that he personally wanted the females eliminated but was overruled, and he hopes everyone doesn't pay for this "misguided mercy." Vega, shocked, calls the salarians a "cold-blooded bunch." ***When Tolan warns of a resurgent krogan hostile to the galaxy, James says "I hope you are wrong." ***When Tolan expresses selfishness to protect salarian interests, James angrily says "The Reapers aren't giving anyone a choice." **On viewing the scenery near the elevator before heading down to the labs, James always responds to the squadmate who goes introspective. If it was EDI, he says that it kind of puts perspective on things. If it was Javik, James asks him what was his planet like. If it was Liara, James comments that Sur'Kesh ain't a bad place for R&R if they can get either. If it was Garrus, James comments that the salarians can't stay out of the war forever. **When Eve asks if they have come to kill her, if Liara and Javik aren't present, James comments incredulously "Kill her? She must have been through hell." **Upon seeing the Scorpion pistol in combat, if Garrus is not there to steal the spotlight, James comments "I gotta get me one of those." *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **On the shuttle ride down, James offers a plethora of opinions depending on the prior situations. ***James asks Shepard for updates if neither Garrus nor the Virmire survivor are around. ***If this mission was done before dealing with the genophage, James always replies after another squadmate opines about the situation first. If the Rachni Queen was spared, James incredulously asks Shepard "You let a rachni queen go? Are you kidding?" ***If the Queen was killed instead, James asks "Then what are we dealing with, Commander?" ***If Shepard and the team encountered the rachni on Tuchanka first rather than this mission and neither Garrus nor Kaidan/Ashley are around, James opines that "Who the hell thought we'd be fighting rachni because those things didn't look anything like in the history vids." ***If Mass Effect was never played and hence the decision spare/slay the Queen was never actually imported, ****When Javik says the Protheans burned 200 worlds to stop the rachni when they went out of control, James replies "amen" to that. ****If EDI, Liara, Tali, or Javik aren't around, James once again plays the novice's point of view -- "We're way out here for some bug hunt? Weren't they wiped out by the krogan?" He further replies that he can't believe Shepard fought them after everybody else is done explaining the backstory to him. **Upon meeting the Aralakh leader, ***If Urdnot Dagg is the leader and if the Virmire survivor isn't around, James incredulously asks if rachni have nests when Dagg just finished stating that they found one. ***If Grunt is the leader, James says the same thing only if neither Garrus nor Tali are around. **When Shepard confronts the Breeder and learns of her situation, James will support putting the rachni out of their misery. If the real Queen is encountered instead, James says she's a mess and needs too much time to escape. In both instances, James will be the first squadmate to react when the huge rachni speaks. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **If Garrus, Tali, or the Virmire survivor is not the other squadmate, on the shuttle ride down, James sympathizes with Tarquin's situation with the comment "Your dad becomes primarch and sends you on a secret op? That's pressure." *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **On the shuttle ride back to the Normandy, if Garrus isn't around to reflect on the events, James is disquieted at Tarquin Victus' death. He says that Tarquin went out in a blaze of glory at which Shepard asks if they are still talking about Tarquin. James responds that he's not going anywhere. *During Priority: Tuchanka: **When arriving at the Shroud, Vega will look at the Reaper barring their way and say "I hope somebody has a plan B." **Seeing turian fighters coming to distract the Reaper, if Garrus and Liara aren't around James shouts "Now that's some goddamn balls!" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **After reviving Bailey, if Garrus/Liara is not present, James asks Bailey if the councilors are still alive. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **While talking with Brynn, upon hearing that civilians are also present in the base, James goes "holy shit" in disbelief if neither EDI nor the Virmire survivor are around. *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **Upon being introduced to Tali, Vega will nickname her "Sparks" on the spot. This confuses Tali, so Vega clarifies that she has "lights" and she's small and jumpy. "It just came out," Vega says. Tali just replies "If you say so." *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **On the shuttle ride down, if the Virmire survivor is the other squadmate James hopes that the Admiral stayed by his escape pod or at least left a note if otherwise. **If James is chosen to disable the AA gun control, he will say, "Tech's not really my specialty, but I'll pull a few wires, see what comes out." He then begins kicking the console to Shepard's chagrin. ***James goes "if you say so" when tasked to disable the other gun controls after the first one, without any tech tantrums. *During Priority: Thessia: **In the shuttle on approach to Thessia, when Liara is asked about her mother, James will say that he read the file on Matriarch Benezia. When Liara expresses distress at Thessia's state, James tells her to block out her despair and focus on taking down those responsible for it. **Upon discovering a hidden Prothean Beacon and if Shepard says that it could be the source of the asari's advanced culture, James will say that if it was anything like the ruins on Mars, he would be shutting up about it too. When Liara expresses indignation and disbelief, James justifies the cover-up saying that stealing a nugget every now and then from the beacon would mean the asari would practically be running the galaxy, which they pretty much do. **When Vendetta's form materialises, James says that it looks like a ghost. **When fighting Kai Leng after Leng brags about killing Thane/Kirrahe at the Citadel if he killed one of them, James will yell "Shit, I hate this guy!" *During Priority: Horizon, on inspecting a view of Sanctuary to the left of the initial doorway James praises the facility's "nice setup" despite currently looking like a mess. *In Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **During Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration, when assigned to distract a guard: ***''James: "Sir, I'm with the Citadel Station Building Inspectors. I need to look at your basement.'' ***''Guard: "Is that...code for something?"'' ***''James: "Hey, can we talk shop for a second here? What kind of resume do you need to work at a place like this?"'' ***''Guard: "Well, if you're really interested, we have an extranet site with the details."'' ***''James: "Hey! Pervo! Did I just see you staring at my chica's ass?"'' ***''Guard: "I assure you I wasn't. In fact, I'm not even certain which lady is yours."'' ***''James: "My man, is there a...you know, a private bathroom around here?"'' ***''Guard: "I'm sorry sir, you'll need to use the public restroom like everyone else."'' ***''James: "Do you smell that? I could swear I smell something burning."'' ***''Guard: "I don't smell anything. Have you ever had a stroke or a concussion, sir?"'' ***''James: "Hey, you're Bob's friend, aren't you? I knew I recognized you from somewhere. How the hell is Bob anyway?"'' ***''Guard: "Ah, well, he's...how do you know Bob exactly?"'' **During Citadel Archives: Escape: ***When Shepard first encounters their clone, James, depending on who else is in the squad, will say, "Damn, this gig just gets weirder and weirder." ***The clone can taunt James, calling him "Jimmy", and saying that he's a "farm boy who left his pitchfork behind," which causes James to reply that the clone is a "pale imitation of the real thing. ***After nearly being shot while climbing a ladder, James remarks "Oh, now they decide to play hardball, huh?" ***Shepard covers Team Mako's retreat and then hails for their assistance. All of Shepard's companions rip the Commander's pursuers to shreds from high ground and James may ridicule the dead mercs after the shootout: mess with Shepard and you mess with the Commander's friends... unless they happen to be climbing a ladder. ***When Shepard's squad gets locked in the vault, James will deadpan, "Well, that was one for the highlight reel, huh?" Shepard will ask if they sound like their clone when they say, 'I should go,' which causes James to say, "Hmm...yeah. Yeah, now that you mention it." Shepard can say they're open for feedback, which James will reply, "I don't know. You're the commander. Say whatever the hell you want." *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **When listening to the logs at the first terminal, James comments on the information revealed and Shepard's reaction. "You're here to kick his ass now. That's all that matters.", "Guess he was right.", "Bastard set you up, using your friends to keep you comfortable.", "Yeah. Yeah, I can see that." (if Shepard momentarily expresses self-doubt) or "Damn straight, Commander." (if Shepard expresses indifference at their resurrection). **Upon viewing the remains of the Proto-Reaper, James will state that the "assholes" who doubted Shepard should see the remains. Shepard will snort, "They can take pictures once we're through with this." *During Priority: Earth: **If James is present in the Normandy's cockpit when the Crucible is activated, he will say, "Come on, buddy, we can't stay here." when Joker hesitates to leave. Nicknames James assigns nicknames to people, citing that some people just don't match their names, so he gives them new ones that are easier to remember. *Loco - Male Shepard *Lola - Female Shepard *Sparks - Tali *Doc - Liara *Scars - Garrus *Esteban - Cortez *Buggy - Javik Spontaneous Sometimes he will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Priority: Eden Prime: **Vega will ask Liara about her profession if the team decides to view the Prothean ruins; James will ask if she has ever discovered dinosaur bones on any of her expeditions. Liara explains the distinction between a paleontologist and an archaeologist before realizing that James must've been joking. Vega apologizes, clarifying that he just likes dinosaurs. **During a break in the Cerberus attack waves, James says "Wish my corner man was here. I could use an ice pack." *During N7: Cerberus Lab: **Upon obtaining a Reaper tech sample, James remarks "Well, that's weird-looking. Guess we found it." only if Tali or Liara are in the squad. **After Cortez tells the squad to wait while he shakes off his pursuers, if Garrus and Javik aren't around James comments "Nothing like having your back to the wall." **After fighting off the second wave of Cerberus attacks, if the Virmire survivor and EDI aren't around James shouts exultantly "I can do this all day!" *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation: **On coming across the student named Seanne bleeding in a corner, if EDI is in the squad James tells Shepard "Ah, damn it. Slap some medi-gel on there before she bleeds out!" *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **Upon emerging from the underground bunker into the open, seeing the base in flames, if Garrus isn't around James says, aghast, "Oh man, this is bad..." **After dispatching the first group of attackers, James comments "I doubt that's the last of them" in response to Garrus. Otherwise and if EDI is not around he says "Clear!" When a new wave of attackers show up, he shouts "Incoming!" only if EDI is around. **After dispatching the second wave, James says "The big girl's a sitting duck. We need to end this." **On encountering the yahg taking out Cerberus troopers, James will say "Score one for the giant flesh-eating monster." The other squadmate (except Liara) will correct him with a variant of "score two." ***If Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed, however, when Shepard comments on the yahg James remarks that it was a mission he wishes he could've seen only if he was paired with Javik. **Upon reaching the first checkpoint, James shouts "I can see the checkpoint! It's taking a hit!" only in the presence of EDI. In the case where Garrus, Liara or Javik speaks first Vega just hollers "Let's get in there!" **While heading up a level, if Garrus/EDI/Liara is not present, James will be the one to note that "Cerberus ain't fooling around." If Javik is around, after his reply James agrees, saying that the Prothean would know. If Garrus/EDI is around, after Shepard's reply to the squadmate's statement James butts in with "Yeah, but turning against the whole galaxy? That's some real shit." **Upon encountering Cerberus engineers and turrets, ***If EDI/Garrus is not present, James shouts "More trouble, looks like they've got upgrades!" ***James shouts out "Don't go toe to toe!" if Garrus and Liara aren't around. If James takes a backseat, he'll instead advise flanking after whoever speaks first before him. ***If Kirrahe is not present, when the salarian soldier covering the squad dies, if Javik is not around James shouts "They got the salarian!" **While heading towards Eve, James reflects "Guess that Mordin/Wiks guy was right, Cerberus knew we were coming. How else could they be here?" **Entering a room crawling with Cerberus forces (and a varren pouncing on a hapless trooper), if Javik is not around James shouts "Oh, we're in the shit now!" Otherwise Vega will be the one to note that there are more hostiles up top. **When Cerberus deploys its Atlas, ***While engaging, James says the following in response to EDI or if Garrus/EDI isn't around: "We gotta crack that nut open, or we're in for a world of hurt." Otherwise, James replies that they ought to finish the fight quick after Garrus speaks up. ***If neither Garrus nor Liara are around to provide the banter, when Wrex taunts Shepard to finish an easy fight James incredulously asks "What the hell does he think we're doing?" In Wreav's case however, James asks if the krogan is never not pissed off. In the scenario where mutual distrust between the parties is palpable, James notes that he doesn't see the krogan leader down with the group if neither EDI nor Garrus are around to share their observations. ***Upon destroying the Atlas, James shouts "Ooh-rah! That's how it's done!" *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **Upon hearing scuttling sounds made in the dark, when the other squadmate expresses discomfort, James whispers "Don't worry, I got you covered." If he was paired with EDI he'll be the one to note the movement instead. **Upon finding out gestation pods explode and belch acid, James asks incredulously "They explode? really?" Alternatively he just curses "Damn!" if paired with Javik, Kaidan or EDI. **Vega warns of more of the little bastards on encountering the gestation pods flinging swarmers on bursting. **While fighting through Ravagers, James will speculate that the Reapers are breeding an army down there as the events all fit in with the evidence; the rachni breed too fast and no one would know till they start crawling out from underground. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon: **Upon emerging from the shuttle into Tuchanka ruins, if Garrus, the Virmire survivor or Liara aren't around James will be the one to comment: "Look at this place. Bad." **If Garrus is present, he invites ideas on the turians' presence on Tuchanka. James says "You're the turian--you tell us." **James asks if they know why turians would be poking around on Tuchanka only if EDI is present. **When Shepard is discussing the plan of attack on unsuspecting Reapers harassing stranded turians near an escape pod, if Garrus, the Virmire survivor or Liara aren't around James remarks "Nice to get a jump on them for a change." **When Garrus mentions the pressure Tarquin must be under as the son of Adrien Victus, James comments that it doesn't always work that way and people have to make their own name. **If Garrus is not present and neither is Tali, James speaks up first. "Damn, losing men is hard enough. But when everybody expects you to be like your big-time old man? That's got to be rough." If Ashley speaks up that it's not Tarquin's fault Adrien is the primarch James insists that the son's still going to deal with it. If Liara says that children shouldn't be burdened with whatever their parents did James retorts that she should say that to his own old man. **When a Reaper orbital drop delivering husks lands a few feet away, James shouts out the warning only if Garrus, the Virmire survivor or Liara aren't around. **While saving turian troops from Reaper forces, James voices his exasperation at the politics surrounding the situation if the Virmire survivor isn't around to go introspective. "Wouldn't the krogan want to blow these Reapers the hell off their own planet", he asks. **Upon engaging the Reapers close to Victus' position, in response to Shepard's order "All right, let's move!" James shouts "Right behind you!" *During Tuchanka: Bomb: **Upon emerging from the shuttle into heavy fire, James shouts "Giddy-up, people!" and "We gotta, move Commander!" The former can be heard if Ashley and Tali aren't around, the latter can be heard if either of them is in the squad. **Once it's found that the bomb was turian and not Cerberus, James will say to Garrus that the ancient turians did what they have to and perhaps the turians as a whole have more in common with humans than he thought. In response to Tali or Javik, James omits the part about the turians doing what they had to. ***If none of the three are present, James remarks "Damn, that bomb must be huge. They sent a lot of guys to defend that thing." **When Cerberus starts to retreat, if Liara and Javik aren't around James cautions "They are bugging out!" He advises shortly to get to high ground if Liara and Tali aren't around. **Upon finding the bomb, if this mission was dealt with before dealing with the geth-quarian situation he comments "I don't want to be around when that thing pops." He adds that they should keep moving because Cerberus is about to arm the bomb. Otherwise he slightly changes his comment: "That thing's going to do some damage. How the hell did they hide that?" In the former case, he only comments if paired with Liara. In the latter case, he comments if Liara or the Virmire survivor is not around. ***If James guessed about the bomb's size earlier, he rubs it in the other squadmate's face that he knew the bomb was huge. **When the Cerberus shuttles are evacuating, James says that they're closing on the hornet's nest to which the other squadmate (except Liara) agrees. ***If Ashley is present, she tells him to get his game face on, to which James replies "Yes ma'am." ***If Liara is present, she thinks the way to the bomb should be clear. James assesses differently: Cerberus will be in a fighting mood. **Upon seeing the turian forces attacked by Cerberus, if EDI, Javik and Kaidan aren't around James shouts "Cerberus has the jump on us!" *During Priority: Tuchanka: **Upon engaging hordes of husks after emerging from the shuttle, James shouts that the mess reminds him of Palaven if Liara is not around. **While traveling through the ruins of the old city, upon interacting with the cave paintings, if neither EDI nor Liara are around James remarks that the krogan could paint once upon a time. **Upon seeing the cave painting of a Thresher Maw, James says "That's what's crawling around down here?" in response to Javik. If the team hasn't heard about Kalros from the radio yet, James just comments it's a "scary looking dude" if neither Garrus nor Javik are around. **When the tomkahs stop, if paired with EDI James will look at the Reaper Destroyer in the distance and say "Look at that, it's Earth all over again." **Upon emerging from the underground ruins and seeing greenery, if paired with Javik Vega says "Guess the krogan didn't destroy everything." He replies to the other squadmate otherwise: "Makes you wonder what the krogan could've been if they hadn't nuked the place." **When a Brute appears and the other squadmate (except Javik) shouts a warning, James warns "And he brought friends!" **Upon seeing Kalros hot on the heels of the tomkahs, James says "Now I'm kind of glad we're not in the truck." **Upon seeing the Reaper to their left, James shouts "Holy shit! Off to the left..." **After the near hit on their position by the Reaper weapon, James states in disbelief "I just got shot by a Reaper." **While advancing against the beam attacks from the Reaper, James shouts "You've got to be kidding!" *During Priority: The Citadel II: **While fighting through C-Sec Headquarters, upon finding the body of a female C-Sec agent, James says that the wound in the back of the head suggests that it was an inside job. Shepard confirms this, bringing up the events on Mars and remarks that 'Cerberus sure likes their sleeper agents'. **Finding another C-Sec agent's corpse in a men's room, James comments on the efficiency of the Cerberus attack, evident on their going room to room. **Upon seeing all the dead bodies in a hallway, ***if Liara is present, she comments sadly at the lives given, to which James disagrees, saying the lives were taken and not given. ***if James frames the scenario in these words: "Man, what kind of effed-up ideology means you shoot cops? Is that like a recruiting tool for these sickos?" ****If EDI is present, EDI says that it generates sympathy for the human cause. James promptly responds that wrecking the Citadel for Earth's sake is indeed some "twisted shit". ****Javik gives examples on how his people turned on each other because of indoctrinated leaders led to war on each other. James retorts "Well, that ain't gonna happen here." ***If Garrus is present, when he shouts out names of some of his old C-Sec buddies, this agitates James. He tells Garrus not to waken the entire station. **On encountering the Phantoms, ***if Liara is present, she comments that the Phantoms' barriers are giving off bizarre dark energy readings. James offers to hack off a Phantom's hand for her. ***when James opens with "I just gotta say... swords? Seriously?", ****EDI explains that training soldiers to use melee weapons helps desensitize them to the act of killing. James retorts that having a Reaper in your brain does the same thing and sarcastically wonders if these guys want extra credit. ****Javik says "Fear not the weapon but the one who wields it". Vega replies with "That's what I love about you, buggy. You're like Sun Tzu with more eyes." **On the elevator, ***After disabling Kai Leng's elevator, James says "Going down!" ***Upon disabling more elevators, James remarks "Guess that was their stop." ***When enemies continue to attack them, James says that those guys never learn only when paired with Javik. *During Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists: **Upon emerging from the shuttle, if Garrus, the Virmire survivor or Liara isn't around James gets another moment to himself: "Holy balls, it's freezing out here!" **On engaging the Cerberus goons at the base doors, when Shepard suggests flanking the Commander latches on James first. James replies "eyes peeled, sir!" if Shepard is male and "you bet, commander!" if female. **If Jacob died on the Suicide Mission and more troops appear because Brynn won't open the door, if Garrus, the Virmire survivor or Liara isn't around James will throw up the warning "Hell. They're on us!" **After meeting Jacob (if he survived the Suicide Mission), James asks Shepard if he was an old friend. **While heading to the roof, another squadmate will comment on the precarious state of the ex-Cerberus refugees, to which James will say "Illusive Man really wants these guys." *During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery: **While traveling down the disabled elevator, if neither the Virmire survivor nor EDI are around James flinches at the screeching sound made by Banshees, saying that it sounds like scratching nails on a chalkboard. **James apologizes for tripping only if paired with Javik or EDI. **While heading down a flight of stairs towards a huge open space, if EDI is not around James asks Shepard what makes "asari nuns" a priority target for the Reapers. **When interacting with the dead asari commando near the end of the mission, and James speculates on if the commandos planted the explosives or messed up and died there, ***if EDI is in the party, she says she has no visual confirmation yet on the status of the other squads. James tells her to keep counting because they're screwed if the commandos they've seen are all there is. ***if Liara is in the party, Liara will say that commandos never abandon their mission, to which James will say "your people aren't invincible, Doc." ***if Javik is in the party, he's simply content with dying Reaper soldiers. James replies with "Huh. You lucky bastard." ***if Tali is in the party, she notes that she might be able to jury-rig something. James queries if she's any good with demolitions. **If Garrus did the speculating, James replies instead: "You joking? The commandos came ready to blow up the place. Tell me they weren't expecting casualties, and I'll show you a fucking liar." **If Kaidan did the speculating, James replies as well: "The Reapers don't care where they kill us, Major." **If Ashley did the speculating, James jabs at Ashley's gung-ho tendencies: "Sad you missed the show, LC?" *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: **After the first wave of attackers are down, James comments "Welcoming committee is down for the count Commander." **After the Atlas is destroyed, if Kaidan isn't around James will shout, "Take that, asshole!" *During Priority: Geth Dreadnought: **When the other squadmate comments on the geth use of ultraviolet frequencies for their GARDIAN defenses, James remarks "No wonder the quarians are getting whipped." **If Tali is romanced, at one point when she and Shepard are flirting, he will ask what is he missing. When EDI goes into detail about their relationship, James will respond by saying that was "too much information." **Upon encountering platforms of geth, if Javik and EDI aren't around James exclaims "Holy hell, where'd they come from?" and "It's going loco!" **Upon interacting with sensor data, if Tali and Garrus aren't present, James says "Hope they can hold out until we can turn off that Reaper signal." **After dispatching a Geth Hunter, James shouts "Try hiding now, asshole!" **Upon encountering more geth near the main battery, James cautions "Watch it! Coming in from the ceiling." **While heading through the alien ship, if Garrus and Tali aren't around James comments "This ship is FUBAR, Commander. The lines are all wrong, nothing's in the right spot..." **If Tali is an admiral and says she's better at hacking geth, James cautions not to let the others put her behind a desk. **If Xen is present instead, if James is paired with Javik he remarks that the admiral's a little loco after her little comment about the geth performing "a song and dance". **When Shepard shouts a warning about the ship's main gun firing, if Garrus is not around James quips "You ain't kidding." **Upon setting the maintenance locks in place, if Garrus is not around James comments "Can't fire now, boys." **After the locks almost crush them, James swears "Son of a bitch!" only if paired with EDI or the Virmire survivor. **After Legion/Geth VI, when the other squadmate sympathizes with the geth for wanting to survive, James retorts "Doesn't make it right. Synthetic bastards are gonna get us all killed." **When the quarians decide to open fire on the dreadnought while they were on board, if Tali is not present, James says "What the hell are they doing?" **While rushing towards the geth fighters, James shouts "The whole damn thing's coming apart." *During N7: Fuel Reactors: **While activating the cargo pod controls, James remarks that the place gives him the creeps only if paired with Ashley or Javik. *During Rannoch: Admiral Koris: **At the beginning of the mission, if neither EDI nor Garrus are the other squadmate James comments that the geth must've been building an army for a while based on what he has seen so far. If Ashley is not the other squadmate Shepard points out the synthetics have had three centuries alone on the planet, and James replies they're lucky the geth aren't all wearing nukes for backpacks. **On interacting with the first dead quarian female, James comments that the geth didn't waste time hunting the stranded quarians down only if Javik is the other squadmate. *During Priority: Rannoch: **Upon discovering a Reaper Destroyer, if Javik isn't around James will shout, "Die-you-monster!!" **On the shuttle ride down, if Garrus is not around, James comments on Legion using Reaper codes against the Reapers and states that he doesn't know if the geth is a genius or insane. *During Priority: Thessia: **Upon seeing the giant Reaper looming over them on the way to the temple, James says that his old pastor used to tell him that the night sky was chock-full of angels. He expresses relief that his pastor didn't live to see what he's seeing now. **While Talon Five is providing air support on Outpost Tykis James will say out loud, "Ask this pilot if she's got a boyfriend, 'cause I'm in love!" **Later while Talon Five is shaking off one Harvester while two others descend on the battlefield James will muse "Anybody seen our pilot? Feeling kinda lonely!" **After meeting up with one of Lieutenant Kurin's snipers, when Liara shows a way out towards the temple, James will ask incredulously "You call that an escape?" **Upon arriving at the temple, ***On seeing the temple deserted, James will say "So the scientists just chickened out and ran? That doesn't make sense." ***When interacting with the fourth incorrect, non-Prothean item, James expresses his frustration at the civilians who are hiding information valuable to the war effort. ***Upon interacting with the busts of Lucen and Janiri, if Javik was thawed out of Eden Prime James says "kinda looks like the Prothean we picked up earlier" to which Liara will respond defensively at first, then begin to see the resemblance as more Prothean images are found. After interacting with a painting of Athame, when Liara says that it looks like the asari goddess, James says "Right, still sticking to that story, huh? I'm telling you it's a Prothean." ***After interacting with the third Prothean item, regardless of which one it is, James muses, "It's starting to feel like we're missing something." *In Mass Effect 3: Citadel: **During Citadel Wards: Ambush: ***When the Commander is asked about the extraction plan, James has low confidence on Shepard's noncommittal answer. ***James sarcastically remarks on Shepard's "vacation" so far. ***James compares the firefight's aftermath to a scrapyard seconds before exfiltration. **In the elevator during Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy, James suspects that the occupying CAT6 personnel left his training weights in disarray after all his effort in setting them right. All other squadmates will voice their opinions on this. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **When EDI reveals that Cerberus is using Reaper tech to turn captured civilians into obedient soldiers, a horrified James reveals he thought duped "dumbass" volunteers were used. **When the first Phantom shows up, James alerts the squad to incoming "jumpers". When the Phantom is killed, James taunts, "Take that, you flippy little bitch!" **While the squad is in the chamber where the Human-Reaper's remains are kept, James compares fighting in the area to partying in a graveyard: He can feel it "watching". *During Priority: Earth: **When Shepard picks up the Cain to destroy the Hades Cannon, James enthusiastically recommends firing the weapon right down the Cannon's gullet. Category:Unique dialogue